Concurso de Bandas:Vamos Shugo Chara!
by Konota-chan
Summary: Jojoj la segunda temporada de Concurso de Bandas, por el titulo ya deveran saber cual es la sospresa XD, bien ojala que tambien les guste esta temporada tratare de ya no tener tantas faltas ortograficas n.nU Nya.


_**Konota-chan: Jojojo la segunda temporada llego :3**_

_**Maya: fue improvisado -.-**_

_**Konota-chan: callate**_

_**Yui: como sea aprovechamos para decir:Feliz navidad atrasada y feliz año nuevo w**_

_**Mitsuki: see O3O**_

_**Mato-Lina: Nos presentamos somos las gemelas y acompañaremos a las idiotas y escritora**_

_**Maya-Mitsuki-Yui: -_-U**_

_**Konota-chan: bien, Shugo Chara! No me pertence vamos con el capitulo ademas esta temporada tendra especial.**_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

**Amu POV**

Estaba disfrutando de la brisa sentada en un banco recordando lo de hace dias

**Flash Back Amu POV**

Despues de el show en la escuela Fukiya celebramos la navidad, Konota-chan nos obligo a pasar la navidad con los burros…aunque no fue tan mal

-Feliz navidad, onee-chans-Dijo Konota-chan trayendo 5 regalos para cada una

-Feliz navidad para ti tambien Konota-chan-Dije y le sobe la cabeza

-Tus amigas estan contigo, Kono-chan?-Pregunto Utau

-Si, por?-Dijo Konota-chan

-Entonces llamalas-Dijo Utau

-Eh….ok-Dijo Konota y fue por sus amigas

-Utau por que tienes esa sonrisa malefica-Predunto Rima con una ceja levantada

-Es malefica? Pensaba que era una sonrisa normal-Dijo Utau

-Hola chicas, feliz navidad-Dijeron todas las niñas con sonrisas

-Tenemos algo especial para ustedes-Dijo Utau-Yaya…-Continuo y Yaya asintio con la cabeza

-Feliz navidad!-Grito Yaya y saco un saci con regalos

-Wow Mama noel?-Dijo Aide-chan mirando a Yaya igual con una ceja levantada

-Es un regalo para ustedes, escudran de proximas divas-Dijo Utau y les paso el saco

-Enserio?, tanto?-Dijo Sakuarui-chan asomrada por la cantidad de regalos

-Si, si, si son todos suyos-Dijo Utau

-Genial-Dijeron las niñas y fueron por los regalos

-Oye no se vale esa era nuestras idea-Dijimos Rima y yo acercandonos

-Pues les ganamos-Dijeron Utau y Yaya

-Holay de donde salieron tantos regalos-Dijo Tsukiyomi viniendo con los demas

-No se ilusionen ninguno es para ustedes-Dijo enojada, porque siempre que estoy de buen humor aparecen

-Onii-chans comportense-Dijeron las niñas desde el suelo alzando la cabeza hacia ellos

-Aaa bien, feliz navidad chicas-Dijo Tsukiyomi con una sonrisa

-Feliz navidad-Dijeron los demas….faltaba Sanjo en su grupo que raro

-Feliz navidad-Respondi sin mucho interes

-Feliz navidad-Respondieron Utau y Rima con un tono seco

-Feliz navidad-deshu-Dijo Yaya agregandole su tono infantil.., que raro que le estara pasando

-Bueno vamos a ver los fuegos artificiales al templo-Dijo Tsukiyomi y bueno lo seguirmos

Despues de eso vimos los fuegos artificiales todos comimos juntos, sorprendente que no hayamos peleado en este tiempo.

**Fin flash back Amu POV**

-Aaaa no fue tan mal, navidad, año nuevo y se acaba el año apuesto que nos haran trabajar en una nueva cancion-Dije en voz alta

-Amu-chan, ganbate con la nueva cancion-Oi una vocesita inusual al lado mio abri los ojos y vi una mini-personas al lado mio vestida de porrista completamente rosa con cabellos rosado un poco mas oscuro, ponpones y estaba volando

-AAHHHHHH-Di un salto y grite y me aleje-Ok,ok esto solo es un sueños, ¡SI! debo estar soñando eso es todo-Dije para calmarme

-No, esto no es un sueño Amu-chan yo soy tu Shugo Chara, uno de tus verdadero yo-Dijo la personita acercandose

-Shugo Chara? Verdadero yo?-Le pregunte

-Como dije un Shugo Chara nace del interior de un niño mas bien de uno de sus deseos, su verdadera personalidad-Explicandome

-Ok creo que entiendo, entonces cual es tu nombre?-Le pregunte a la personita, digo Shugo Chara

-Yo soy Ran un gusto Amu-chan- Dijo Ran con mucha felicidad

-Amu-chan espero ver a mi hermanas-Dijo saltando

-Hermanas?-Pregunte confunfdida

-Si Amu-chan tienes 4 Charas, contandome en ese grupo-Dijo Ran mas cerca de mi

-3, entonces donde estan como se llaman-Pregunte parandome

-Amu-chan son los huevos que tienes en tu bolsillo en este momento-Dijo Ran apuntando a mi bolsillo derecho

-Aver…-Dije y saque 3 huevos uno era azul con las espadas de las cartas, otro era verde con un trebol, otro tenia un diamante-eh?-

-Este es el mio Amu-chan-Dijo Ran y saco su huevo de color rosa con un corazon, todos con el mismo estilo

-Ya veo-Dije observando los 3 huevos y el cascaron de Ran

**(Sono la cancion….bueno el timbre de Amu de la otra vez XD)**

-Moshi Moshi?-Dije esperando respuesta

-Amu, ven rapido es una emergencia-Dijo al parecer Utau en la otra linea

-Ok ya voy-Dije, cerre el telefono y Sali corriendo a Shugo Label! Donde creo que estaran

**En Shugo Label! Amu POV**

-Hola chicas ya estoy aquí, ¿Cuál es emergencia?-Pregunte agotada llegando a la sala donde siempre descansamos

-Amu, mira lo que encontre esta mañana en mi cama-Dijo Utau acercandose mostrandome un huevo como los mios; En la parte de arriba tenia rosa y a la mitad para abajo era blanco, el otro huevo tenia el mismo patron pero en ves de rosa era morado y en ves de blanco, negro

-Amu yo tambien encontre un huevo en mi cama-Dijo Rima enseñandome un huevo **(N/A:de ese tampoco me acuerdo XD)**

-Amu-chi, Yaya tambien encontro un huevo-Dijo, bueno ya se sabe enseñandome un huevo rosa con un conejo en el medio

-Esperen 2..-dije observando los huevos de Utau-1….-el de Rima-y 1-El de Yaya

-Eh?-Dijeron las 3 con confusion

-Hola yo soy Ran la Shugo Chara de Amu-chan-Dijo Ran saliendo detrás de mi

-EHH?-Gritaron las 3

-Estas son mis hermanas-Dijo Ran y me hizo seña para que sacara los 3 huevos

-Eso significa que tienes 4-Dijo Utau asombrada mirando a Ran y los huevos

-Eso significa que de estos huevos tambien saldran pequeñas per….-Empeo Rima pero fue cortada

-Shugo Chara-Corrigio Ran

-Ok, de los huevos tambien saldran Shugo Charas-Dijo Rima

-Efectivamente-Respondio Ran con una sonrisa

-Mmm es interesante y se sienten calientes asi que significa que naceran pronto-Dijo Utau poniendo los huevos en una cobija que estaba por ahí

-Genial, tendre un mini-compañero deshu-Dijo Yaya con ojos brillosos

**Tiempo de salta, en el patio de comida Utau POV**

Despues de que la chara de Amu nos explico ciertas cosas estamos en el patio de comida ya que nos dio flojera cocinar

-Pero mira que rico que esta-Dijo Yaya maravillada por su dulce

-Este ramen no esta mal, pero prefiero el de todos los dias-Dije mientas comia ramen

-Vamos Utau-Dijo Amu mientras tomaba un batido

-Yo me lleno con helado-Dijo Rima mientras se atragantaba de helado

**En otra parte Konota POV**

-Que rica brisa-Dije para mi en el mirador del parque **(N/A: amo el parque XD) **

Segui observando y sintiendo la brisa, me parecia que algo extraño iba a suceder, pero lo olvide y segui contemplando el paisaje

-Mmmm que sera, que sera aun tengo ese raro presentimiento-Dije con lo ojos cerrados analizando, me parecia que con un poco mas de esfuerzo lograria ver mas ''alla''

-Y por que no lo intentas Konota-chan-En ese momento abri mis ojos para ver a una mini-persona al lado mio, flotaba

La mini-persona tenia el cabello violeta brillante con ojos cafes con un gorro de bufon de la parte derecha amarillo y en la izquierda morado, tenia un shotr y una blusa en una pieza con botas (o yo que se) largas desde la roddilla para abajo con una gema de cobre en el pecho una especie de capa y una esfera de cristal.

-Eh?, quien eres tu? O mas bien…que eres?-Pregunte a la personita al lado mio

-Yo soy tu shugo chara, Konota-chan un gusto-Respondio al parecer mi Shugo Chara

-Y…que son los Shugo Chara?-Volvi a preguntar

-Los Shugo Chara somos las verdaderas personalidades de las personas mas bien niños-Respondio de nuevo

-Entiendo…-Para mi mente se me hice sencillo entender la situacion-Hablando de todo, ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Mi nombre?...Hikari-Respondio mi Shugo Chara

-So y explicame mas cosas sobre los Shugo Chara-Le dije a Hikari

-Konota-chan hola! Vamos a comprar un helado nya-Esa voz era de la Uchikina y oi mas pasos seguramente de mis amigas

-Eh.. este…este-Mire entre desesperacion y confusion a Hikari

-Dijobu, ellas no podran verme-Respondio Hikari y se puso en mi cabeza

-Konota con quien hablas?-Me pregunto Aide-chan

-Eh? Nada vamos por ese helado-Dije con una sonrisa y nos fuimos mientras que Hikair me hacia la prueba de que no podian verla pasando delante de sus rostros y no reaccionaban oir Hikari

**Amu POV**

Han pasado 2 dias desde los Shugo Chara y ya nacieron los de Utau y Yaya

De Utau nacieron 2 niñas una haciendo la referencia de angel y la otro de demonio

El de Yaya era de un bebe con as madurez que ella en unos sentidos

De mis 3 huevos restantes ah nacido uno, se llama Miki y es algo sabelotodo

-Amu-chan no deverias estar escribiendo una nueva cancion con las chicas?-Pregunto Ran

-No nos han pedido ninguna nueva, asi que no hay necesidad-Respondi

-Prevenir que lamentar-Dijjo Miki acercandose

-Eh?-

-Amu-chan mejor has mas canciones antes de que su jefe las saque a patadas-Dijo Miki aterrisando** (xP) **al lado mio

-Creo que no te eh explicado que es el padre de Rima y nosotras se lo pedimos asi que no nos echara a patadas-

-Mmm ya veo…entonces porque su jefe no las pone a trabajar-Dijo Miki con una mano en la barbilla y una ceja levantada

-Eeee-Dijimos Ran y yo en ''-.-U''

**En otra parte Yaya POV**

Yaya estaba en un paseo con Kairi-koi, que divertido ademas Yaya y Kairi no le han dicho nada a sus grupos sobre nuestra reconciliacion

-Yaya eh estado pensando, que tal si decirles a todos sobre nosotros-Dijo Kairi un momento y ahí paramos los 2

-Mmm Kairi-koi Yaya piensa que es arriesgado porque ya sabes como reaccionaran y nos querran separar-Yaya dijo a Kairi entre saltos

-Tienes razon, mejor lo seguimos guardando-Dijo Kairi con una sonrisa y seguimos caminando

-Yaya-deshu siento la precensia de un Shugo Chara proveniente de ese chico-deshu-Yaya eschucho a Pepe-chan decir que hay un huevo del corazon que rpoviene de Kairi-koi

-Que pasa Yaya-koi?-Kairi-koi pregunto a Yaya porque Yaya se lo habia quedado mirando largo rato por lo de Shugo Chara

-Ah! No es nada Kairi-koi solo locuras de Yaya-Yaya respondio riendo

-Ok-Dijo Kairi y le dio un beso a Yaya en la frente

**Muchas horas despues Konota POV**

Horas de pasar con mis amigas jugando iba con el baka de mi onii-chan

-Konota-chan….-Dijo Hikari y dirigi mi atencion hacia ella

-Si?-

-Esas niñas….tus amigas, siento que hay huevos del corazon que saldran pronto-Dijo Hikari con una sonrisa

-Honto?-

-Hai, estoy segura-Respondio Hikari

-Ya veo…..y hay algunas otras personas a mi alrededor que tengan Shugo Charas?-

-Mmm dejame ver…..-Dijo Hikari, se puso al frente mio y cogio su bola de cristal ysu gema en el pecho empezo a brillar-…Mmm Hinamori Amu, Hoshina Utau, Mashiro Rima y Yukia Yaya..-

-Eh? Nunca me espere eso de las chicas, ya que Hikari mañana vamos a visitarlas que te parece-

-Si me gustaria conocer a otros Shugo Chara-Respondio algegre Hikari

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Konota-chan:Uff al fin lo termine **

**Maya: para ella fue una masacre para la inspiracion**

**Mitsuki: Jojo ademas fue dificil con los juegos artificiales**

**Yui: la escritora les teme u se le hace dificil ''trabajar''**

**Lina-Mato: que les haya gustado R&R**


End file.
